Como yo te ame
by MirnaChann
Summary: Kagome no sabia que seria de su vida ahora, con el corazón roto y embarazada se va a vivir a la casa de su mejor amigo, Inuyasia Tashio, quien sigue enamorado de ella desde que la conoce. Ella, con el corazón roto tendrá que enfrentar algunas cosas que no sabe de ahora en adelante para el bien de su bebe y el suyo. ¿Dejara entrar a Inuyasha a su vida después de todo? ¡PASEN! :D
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué hago ahora? _**(/EDITADO/)**_

Miraba la puerta que sería mi nueva lugar donde quedarme; hacía rato que estaba parada ahí temiendo por mi nuevo futuro y de tan solo imaginarme que me pasaría de ahora en adelante; me congelaba la idea de entrar, incluso más que el frío nocturno de allá afuera.  
De repente la puerta se abrió y una silueta alta se paró enfrente de la puerta, con esa sonrisa tierna dibujada en toda la cara.

\- Kagome...- Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al escuchar mi nombre.

Ahí estaba el, con la mirada fija hacia mí, esperando respuesta.

\- Inuyasha...- respondí con la voz temblando.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la vida o vas a pasar?

Dude, aunque el lugar de Inuyasha de veía agradable no tenía voluntad de entrar a su hogar.

\- Bien, si no puedes entrar, yo te ayudare. – Dio dos pasos y agarro mis maletas, las metió corriendo y al reaccionar trate de evitarlo; al final terminaron en el suelo y yo sumergida en los cálidos brazos de inuyasha que me rodeaban para abrazarme.

\- Me alegró tanto que por fin estés aquí...- Una cálida sensación me recorrió, por fin estaba a salvo.

Estaba protegida a su lado.

Sin evitarlo, llore en su hombro; él no dijo absolutamente nada y agradecí por ello.

Éramos solo nosotros, dos viejos amigos reencontrándose.

Estuvimos así un buen rato y al final terminamos en el sillón yo aferrada a él; sentía que si lo soltaba la poca parte cuerda de mí se iría con tanto dolor que sentía en ese momento.

No podía permitirme perder a nadie más, ya no...

Al final, termino rompiendo el abrazo y fue por algo a la cocina; Observe el lugar, los sillones blancos rodeaban la pequeña chimenea, el piso era de una madera oscura y las paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo mate.  
Colgado estaba un espejo y se reflejaba la espalda fuerte de Inuyasha y su largo cabello plateado atado en una coleta, pude observar como cocinaba y como en la mesa tenía una botella de vino tinto junto a dos copas, por fin me percibí del olor a comida que estaba desde hace rato y pude sentir como un pequeño mareo me llego de repente.

Odiaba esto...

Me levente y empecé a observar las fotografías del lugar; había muchas de sus padres, de su madre más que nada ya que sus papás nunca estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos.  
La fotografía siguiente me rompió el corazón; Ahí estaba el, abrazado a una persona parecida, igual con su cabello largo plateado sonreían como si enserio se llevaran bien, aunque las apariencias siempre engañan.

Seshomaru; El hermano de Inuyasha, mi primer amor y quien me había roto el corazón.

Conozco a Seshomaru desde siempre; Su padre lo traía para que conviviera con Inuyasha, pero estos nunca congeniaron. Lo ame desde el primer día que lo conocí y quizás en algún momento el también. Fuimos novios cuando cumplí la edad de 15 y él tenía la edad de 20 pero eso no nos importó, mis padres lo aceptaban, mi madre decía que tenía suerte de encontrar un hombre tan guapo y rico que me mantuviera y mi padre era el gran amigo del suyo lo que eso nos convertía de una manera social de la "Gran sociedad"

En el día de la boda Seshomaru me dejo; horas después de que le dijera que estaba embarazada.

Dejo en la mesa de su casa una nota que decía:

 _"Lo siento, no puedo..._

 _Por favor toma tus cosas y vete."_

Así fue como llegue aquí, lo espere 3 días esperando que regresara pero nunca volvió y quizás esperaba que no volviera, no tenía corazón para enfrentarlo.

Así que salí de esa casa de la risa y no supe dónde ir.  
Mis padres no me ayudaron, en cuanto entre a su casa me miraron con una cara de vergüenza.

Mi madre lloro, me dijo que quizás había estado con otro hombre y que quizás por eso me dejo. Mi padre no cabía en sí de vergüenza, no supo cómo aceptar que se haya cancelado la boda con el hijo de su gran amigo así que ambos me sacaron de su casa.

Inuyasha me encontró dos días después en casa de mi mejor amiga Sango; ella está casada, junto con su esposo Miroku me abrieron las puertas de su casa pero me negué. En dos meses tendrían a su bebe y la idea de interrumpir su hogar no me agradaba.

Con Inuyasha también me negué al principio pero tampoco me dejo opción, sabia de mi embarazo y se resistió hasta que dije que sí.

Me ofreció un lugar grande donde quedarme hasta tener a mi hijo, con la condición de que cuando me aliviara le pagaría renta.

Prácticamente la casa se la pasaba mayormente vacía, se iba a trabajar y no se la pasaba en la casa la mayoría del tiempo así que era perfecto para que yo tuviera mi espacio, la nevera estaba siempre llena y como decía el, tenía dinero de más.

Me senté de nuevo en el sillón, el mareo disminuyo dándole paso al hambre. En ese momento llego Inuyasha con dos copas de vidrio y una botella de vino tinto.

\- Lo siento… no puedo tomar alcohol. -Dije apenada

\- ¿Y quién dijo que te iba a dar?- Me sonrió y se devolvió a la cocina, regreso al poco tiempo con un jugo de uva y me lo sirvió. - Para ti... ¿Crees que te daría alcohol en tu situación? – Le dio un largo trago a la botella, ignorando la copa - Sé que soy mala influencia pero tengo sentimientos sabes. – Exclamo indignado.

Sonreí, no había cambiado su sentido del humor.

Una alarma sonó e Inuyasha se levantó directo de nuevo hacia la cocina, regreso con dos platos de espagueti y me lleno de nuevo el vaso con jugo de uva.

Empecé a comer, me revolví de la felicidad al probar un bocado rico de nuevo, con Sango no comí nada porque hasta eso me daba pena, así que salía a la tienda más cercana y me comía unas galletas de chocolate con el poco dinero que me sobraba.

-Inuyasha, muchas gracias enserio...- El, con la boca llena de espagueti me negó con la mano y luego trago.

\- No agradezcas, Kagome, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, por nombre de mi familia por mi sobrino y por el amor que aun te tengo. –Dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa rota.

-Yo te hice mucho daño Inuyasha, no pude corresponder a esos sentimientos que aun tienes – Murmure con seriedad.

\- Como si eso importara – Ahora la comida había sido dejada de lado y me miraba serio, con esos ojos dorados profundos – Yo sé que no soy mi hermano, me rendí al principio porque pensaba que serias feliz con él. – Dijo nostálgico - Pero lo que hizo no tiene perdón. – Ahora tomaba mi mano fuertemente y me miraba de forma formal, seria y verdadera.  
\- Yo no te dejare sola, ¡¿Lo entiendes?!... Ni a ti y a ese hijo que traes en tu vientre, no me permitiré abandonarte nunca más. –Se sentó en el suelo y acostó su cabeza en mis piernas. –Yo quiero protegerte, aunque nunca me ames, permíteme seguir viendo esa sonrisa tuya para siempre, si es posible.

Un remolino de emociones se juntó en mi interior, toda la tristeza que cargaba se hizo menor y una parte de mí se sintió mal por no poder corresponder ese amor que el sentía hacia mi.

Inuyasha se incoó enfrente de mí y me abrazo por la cintura.

Y por primera vez en mi vida me permití sentirme a gusto con su agarre.

-Gracias, Inuyasha… - Exclame agradecida, plantándole un beso en la frente.

 **¡HOLA!**

 **Estoy volviendo a escribir... ¡Yei!**

 **Ojala les guste, le he puesto alma, sangre y lagrimas... pero aquí estoy, díganme si les gusta.**

 **Hasta la otra.**

 **-Sandy 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: **(/EDITADO/)**

Al despertar, lo primero que hice fue correr al baño a vomitar.

Odiaba las nauseas mañaneras, me daban muchísima hambre y casi siempre no tenía para llenar esa sensación.

Baje la cadena del inodoro, me metí a una ducha rápida y cepille mi cabello. Al mirar a mi reflejo, no reconocí a la mujer demacrada que estaba en el espejo.

Tenía el pelo maltratado, embarañado y demasiado largo para mi gusto.

Toda mi cara había adelgazado, dándole a mis mejillas un aspecto vacío y mi piel se veía demasiado pálida para mi gusto.

No podía descuidar mi aspecto así como así.

Me coloque un poco de maquillaje y baje las escaleras. Un olor a huevos y tocinos llego de repente y al bajar pude observar a Inuyasha con un delantal que decía "Besa al cocinero".

Me reí por qué lo daba ya en el trabajo y sin darme cuenta estaba mirándolo inconscientemente a escondidas...

Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta larga que le llegaba un poco arriba de los glúteos y me di cuenta que no traía camisa dando una linda vista a su musculosa y sexy espalda.

Me mordí el labio; el todavía no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y yo no sabía cómo había pasado a ser una espía.

Por primera vez, quería hacerle honor al delantal, la vista era demasiado tentadora e Inuyasha demasiado guapo.

De repente, el teléfono de Inuyasha sonó.

Salte del susto y caí en la realidad, el apago el fuego y contesto.

— Tashio, buenos días. — Contesto, supuse que era del trabajo por el tono formal con el cual hablo. — Kikyo, por el amor de dios. — Su expresión paso de ser formal a una harta, frustrada. — Te he dicho que dejes de hablar, no me importan tus reclamos, tu y yo ya hemos terminado ¿o es que acaso no lo recuerdas? — Sin decir nada más colgó el teléfono y posó su mirada ambarina en mi. — Valla, valla, mira lo que trajo la marea. — Me dio una sonrisa pícara. — ¿Acaso estabas espiándome?

— Ya quisieras, playboy. — Dije, mientras me acercaba a una de las sillas y me sentaba, observando como cocinaba. — Es solo que te observaba tan concentrado que no quise interrumpir.

Camino hacia mí con un plato en ambas mano y lo colocó frente a mí sin dejar de mirarme, agarro mi barbilla y...

— Jamás serás una interrupción. — me dijo sin soltarme. Lo tenía cerca, demasiado. Mi corazón latía a mí y sentía que cara ardía. Sus ojos eran hermosos y tenía una mirada encantadora... Te maldigo, Inuyasha Tashio

Soltó mi barbilla y se dirigió al refrigerador dejándome aturdida; regresó con un jugo de uva y se sentó frente de mi.

— Además, hubiera preferido que tú me hubieras interrumpido. — Corto un pedazo de huevo, se veía frustrado.

Mire mi plato, un omelette con tocino y jugo, Inu era un gran cocinero.

— Así que... ¿Alguna ex molesta? — Solté sin pensar, Inuyasha casi se ahoga para luego mirarme con una cara de impacto.

— Yo, este... — se miraba nervioso — Algo así. — Al fin solo relajándose. — Es algo más que molesto, es hipócrita. — Murmuró sin dejar de mirar su plato, yo no sabía que Inuyasha tenía una ex novia.

— Ah si ¿Cómo se llama? — Pregunte incomoda.

— Se llama Kikyo.

— ¿Y porque terminaron? — Ahora pregunte con curiosidad.

Inuyasha miró a un lado incómodo y suspiro.

— Porque ella me engaño. — Murmuró.

— Yo... Inu... No quería, perdón. — Inu solo nego con la cabeza y prosiguió.

— Una parte de mi creía que podía olvidarte. — Murmuró, ambos habíamos acabado de comer y el miraba serio a la Palma de su mano. — Ella apareció un día en el trabajo de mi padre, es hermosa y aunque me negará a admitirlo, era muy parecida a ti, así que me atreví a conocerla. Era demasiado bella, carismática pero solo tenía un defecto... Solo buscaba dinero. Podía hacerte creer que te amaba y caer en su tentación y si, llegue a quedarme enganchado con ella. Nos íbamos a casar; pero llegó un día diciendo que había conocido a alguien más.

"Eres un gran hombre Inu pero necesito protegerme." Eso fue lo que dijo.

— Y ahora... – Lo interrumpí.

— Ha aparecido de nuevo. — Dije sintiendo un nudo en el estomago, sabía lo que se sentía que un día la persona más importante para ti se valla sin avisar.

— Si. — Se puso su cara entre las manos. — No sé qué decirle cuando la vea, tardé bastante en superarla. No sé cómo verla y dejar de enojarme por lo que hizo.

— Por lo menos tenemos una historia en común. — Le sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— Pero la historia con mi hermano no tiene perdón. — Dijo levantándose de repente.

Admiraba la forma de enojarse con el, que formaba parte de su sangre. Yo no podía, era lo suficientemente estupida como para seguirlo amando.

— Bueno, cambiando de tema, tengo algo para ti. — Exclamó Inu levantándose de la silla y yendo hacia la alacena.

Dio varios pasos hacia a mí y puso un paquete enfrente mío.

— Anda, ábrelo sé que te gustara. — Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

Abrí el paquete y me encontré con la que sería la primera ropa de mi bebe. Era un vestido amarillo del cual venían incluidos unos zapatos. — Quizás sea muy pronto, apenas es pequeña pero estoy 90% seguro de que será una niña. Será la niña consentida de la casa. — Exclamó Inuyasha emocionado, el que parecía niño era el.

— Inu... Yo... — Comencé a decir tratando de que las lágrimas no me traicionaran. — No voy a tenerlo, lo voy a dar en adopción cuando nazca.

Pude ver la cara de impacto y decepción en el rostro de Inuyasha.

— Pero ¿Porque? — Decepcionado, triste, desesperado; Así lucía Inu.

— Porque... No sé qué hacer con una criatura a la cual tendré que cuidar. — Empecé a a sentir las lágrimas recorriéndome las mejillas. — Sin la compañía de Seshomaru, crecerá sin un padre y no tengo dinero para mantenerlo. — Ahora Inuyasha estaba de rodillas frente a mí, limpiándome las lágrimas. — ¿Qué pasa si de repente me lo quiere quitar? No quiero encariñarme con con alguien para que luego me lo arrebaten.

Solo quiero que sea feliz Inu. — Rompí a llorar.

— Eso no pasara. — Se levanto y me abrazo, poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho. — Shh shh, no llores. — Me aferro fuertemente. Oh Inu, te has convertido en mi fuerza. — Tu no necesitas de Seshomaru ni de nadie más para hacer feliz a esa criatura; eres una mujer fuerte y si tanto tienes miedo de no darle lo necesario... — Lo pensó unos minutos — Yo seré su padre.

Me encontraba confundida... ¿Inu padre de mi hijo? Tendría que renunciar a tantas cosas, tendría que esforzarse para darle de comer, dejaría de ir a fiestas y a eventos a causa de mi culpa, le negaría tantas cosas.

— No. — Exclamé seriamente. — No serás su padre.

— ¿Porque no? — Dijo Inuyasha herido.

— Porque tendrías que sacrificar tantas cosas y no puedo permitir que te hagas cargo de algo que ni siquiera es tu culpa.

— Kagome... — Murmuró serio. — No puedo permitir que le niegues el amor de una madre a un bebe que ni siquiera tiene la culpa. Por el dinero, no te preocupes. — Le sonreí, definitivamente merecía el premio al mejor amigo del mundo.

— Yo, lamentó no poder corresponder tus sentimientos. — Dije sintiéndome mal por el.

— Y yo. — Murmuró por lo bajo. — Pero te amo al punto en el que una sonrisa tuya me basta para ser feliz. Haré esto para que no hagas algo del cual en el futuro te arrepientas y por mi parte, nunca le faltara un padre con el cual contar; a pesar de no ser de su sangre.

Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas y mis lagrimas mancharon su espalda.

— Y por tus sentimientos, no te preocupes. — Se levanto y me dio un beso en la frente. — Yo me robare tu corazón.

Asentí apenada e Inu subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Toque mi frente, no podía quitarme esta sensación del estomago.

Poco después, Inuyasha bajo vestido en traje y con su cabello suelto y bien peinado.

 _Valla, este hombre cuida más su cabello que yo._

— ¿Estás lista? — Pregunto viéndome.

— ¿Lista para que? — Pregunte tratando de acordarme si tenia algo que hacer.

— Te llevaré con una Ginecóloga para que vea como vas. — Dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de ver su teléfono.

— ¿Ahora?

— Si. — me sonrió — Ahora.

¡ESTOY EDITANDO YEI!

me di cuenta lo mal que se ve mi historia así que trato de mejorar :3

si alguien lee esto de nuevo ¡Holi!

Y si no dice editado es porque lo mejoro :3

los amo!

-s


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: **(/EDITADO/)**

Llegando al edificio donde estaba el apartamento observaba emocionada la primera foto de mi bebé, la doctora dijo que todo iba perfecto, que tendría que comer más y aparte me había dicho incluso el sexo del bebe:

¡Es niña!

Me imagine la sonrisa de victoria de Inuyasha y su tonta cara. Sonreí.

Apenas llevaba varios en la casa de Inuyasha y todo había salido bien.

En el camino, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había hecho por mí: Darme un hogar, una persona a la cual confiar y aparte querer criar a mi bebé… ¿Estaba bien al aceptar que lo hiciera?

Llegue al departamento aun indecisa y recogí el correo de la puerta de Inuyasha sin verlo, lo deje en la mesa y me apresure a llamar a Sango, quería que ella fuera la primera en saber lo de la bebé.

—Habla Sango. —Contesto con un tono serio.

— Sí, Soy tu jefe y llamo para regañara por trabajar estando embarazada— Imite una voz de hombre intentando no reir y pude oír a Sango soltarse a carcajadas.

—Tonta, sabes que tengo que trabajar, no puedo dejarle todo a Miroku. —Camine hacia la cocina con el teléfono pegado al hombro y agarre un jugo.

—En fin, madre trabajadora… ¿Cómo van mis sobrinos?— Me senté en la silla de la mesa, tenía ganas de contarle todo.

—Bien, estoy muy gorda Kag, tengo mucho antojo de chocolate. — Suspiro — ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vas en la casa de tu guapo y soltero cuñado que está enamorado perdidamente de ti?

—Di gracias a dios que no podía ver mi cara roja— Ex cuñado y se está portando muy bien.

— ¿Deseas que nos veamos? Puedo usarte de excusa para salir temprano. — Murmuro.

— No, no ya te veré luego, —De repente sonó el timbre de la casa. —Solo quería avisarte sobre el sexo del bebe… ¡Es niña!

— ¡Si! ¡Una sobrina! — Exclamo Sango en voz alta, ahora su verdadero jefe la regaño y yo me reí al otro lado de la línea.

Seguían insistiendo en la puerta, ahora con golpes y me resigne a abrir.

— Sango, me tengo que ir, están tocando la puerta. — Y sin esperar respuesta colgué el celular y camine hacia la puerta.

Apenas había abierto cuando entro una figura alta de pelo negro alto.

Era una chica, tenía ropa de alta costura y se podía notar dinero a su alrededor, se me hacía reconocida a alguien y era demasiado hermosa.

Entro hasta la sala buscando alrededor, hasta que noto mí, me examino de pies a cabeza como cual bicho y por fin hablo.

— ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? —Me quede atónita procesando su pregunta.— ¡Contesta, idiota!

— ¿Pero qué te pasa?—Por fin reaccione, no permitiría que una desconocida me insultara—: ¿Quién te crees para llegar a un lugar como si fuera tuyo?

— La prometida del dueño, querida —Soltó ¿Prometida? — Así que hazme el favor de hablarle. —Ordeno chasqueando los dedos, apresurándome.

¿Qué diablos le pasa a esta tipa?

 _—_ _Así que tú eres la famosa Kikyo— Dije al fin reconociéndola. — Pues_ Inuyasha no se encuentra —dije—: Y por lo que sé, tú ya no eres nada de él, caza fortunas. — No pude evitarlo cuando ya lo había dicho, dio dos pasos y de repente sentí adolorida la mejilla, me había pegado una cachetada.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa, estúpida? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? — Grito alterada, había dado en una fibra sensible.

—Puedes pegarme, pero lo caza-dinero nadie te lo quita. — Estaba lista para darme otra cachetada cuando una mano tomo su muñeca y la arrincono hacia la pared.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Kikyo? — Le grito enojado, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

— ¡Vine a verte, mi amor! — Se soltó de su agarre y lo agarro de la camisa plantandole gran beso en los labios.

Inuyasha se separó de ella asqueado, la aventó al sillón y me miro pidiendo una disculpa con la mirada, le sonreí agradecida.

No entendía porque ese beso me hizo querer matar a la resbalosa que estaba en el sillón justo ahora.

— ¡Tú y yo no somos nada! — Exclamo Inu, su cara mostraba que estaba enojado — ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡Mi amor por ti se acabó cuando me dejaste Kikyo!

Kikyo se levantó de nuevo y trato de acercarse hacia el.

— Inuyasha… — Comenzó — Cometí un error ¿Ok? ¡Todos cometen errores, Inu! — No parecía para nada arrepentida. — Yo me di cuenta de mi error, de todo lo que teníamos y de lo tonta que fui al dejarte. — Esta vez, Inuyasha fallo y ella lo rodeo en sus brazos. — Yo te amo.

— Yo no, Kikyo. —Se separó de ella— Aléjate de mí, de mi casa y de mi vida. - Su tono de voz era frío.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, Inu tratando de separarse de ella pero no lo soltaba.

Dejándome llevar por los impulsos, camine hacia ellos y me interpuse entre ellos alejándola del cuerpo de Inuyasha.

— Aléjate de él — Inquirí con tono serio. —: ¿Qué no vez que no te quiere ver? ¡Vete! —Estaba harta de ver como abrazaba a Inuyasha y no lo entendía, lo único que quería en ese momento es que se fuera.

— ¿Quién mierdas te crees que eres? —me grito y su mirada reflejaba enojo, si las miradas mataran, yo ya estuviera en el infierno.

Iba a responderle, pero la voz de Inuyasha me gano:

—Mi prometida, Kikyo, ahora fuera de aquí Dijo abriéndole la puerta y sacándola.

— ¡Ella no puede ser tu prometida!— le grito, parecía una niña a la cual le habían negado un capricho- — ¡Yo soy tu prometida!

—Ya no, Kikyo, Nunca más. — Y después de eso, la puerta se cerró en su cara.

Los gritos de Kikyo duraron unos minutos hasta que cesaron, Inuyasha me agarro de los hombros y me abrazo.

—Siento que pasaras por todo esto.- Me dijo apenado, yo negué con la cabeza y le dedique una sonrisa.

—Esta mañana cuando me dijiste que tenías una ex loca no pensé que fuera tan literal — Ambos reímos y la tensión que estaba en el aire se esfumo.

Inuyasha se me quedo mirando con una sonrisa, no había notado lo bonito que son sus ojos y cual agradecida de tenerlo en estos momentos.

Se quitó el smoking y lo coloco en el sillón cuando le dije:

— Oye Inu…

— ¿Mande? —Dijo sin dejar de mirarme, saque la foto de mi bolsa y se la enseñe.

— ¡Vamos a tener una niña!—Inuyasha agarro la foto con una gran sonrisa y luego me cargo dándome vueltas.

—Gracias Kagome, no te fallare. — Me sonrió y mi corazón dio un vuelco, en definitiva, la sonrisa de Inu era mi favorita.

— ¿Sabes? ¡Vamos a festejar! ¿Quieres que haga algo de comer? ¡Yo invito el vino! Ah… cierto, no puedes tomar. —Me dijo y se fue a la cocina, le saque la lengua de broma y no dejaba de sonreír, el sabía que lamentablemente me encantaba el vino.

Mire el correo que había dejado encima de la mesa y mi felicidad y mis ganas de todo se esfumaron cuando vi las siguientes palabras en una carta:

 _Están cordialmente invitados a la boda de la pareja:_

 _ **Seshomaru Tashio & Rin Takeda**_

 _ **Para:**_

 _ **Inuyasha Tashio & su Acompañante.**_

 _Su padre Inu no Tashio y su esposa agradecerán de su agradable asistencia._

 **¡Hola!**

 _ **Un día tarde perdón :c**_

 _ **¡Pero lo hice más largo, yei!**_

 ** _Ojala les guste y perdón si se esta tardando mucho en desarrollar, Estoy tratando de presentar a los personajes._**

 ** _¡Hasta el otro miercoles!_**

 ** _¿Como quieren que se llame la niña? :3_**

 ** _ACTUALIZACIÓN:_**

 ** _¡Hola otra vez!_**

 ** _Amo sus comentarios, gracias por ayudarme a mejorar._**

 ** _Trate de mejorar algunos puntos que me dijeron. (Como la perdida del guion largo, perdón se me fue de vacaciones antes de acabar el capitulo :c)  
Lamentablemente se me ocurre escribir los episodios en lugares donde siempre estoy en peligro que me descubran (cofcofescuelacof) y se me pasa rápido la semana que cuando acuerdo es miercoles. xD_**

 ** _Perdón si ven la historia un poco apresurada, me cuesta un poquito pensar que trama le pondre y no tratar de cambiarle tan radical la actitud a los personajes y soy de esas personas que se rinden fácilmente, por eso tengo el compromiso de subir el día que prometo (Porque me conozco) y sinceramente me emociona lo positivo que va esta serie! *-*_**

 ** _Exepto el drama de Kikyo ese ya estaba planeado desde el principio xD (No me gusta y siempre la he visto exagerada perdón por arruinarles la emoción xC) ¡Viva el drama! Aunque como va esto terminara siendo novela mexicana xDD_**

 ** _¡Muchisismas gracias a los que me apoyan! Les prometo que a partir de ahora haré los capítulos con tiempo. ¡Sigan leyendo, porfis!_**

 ** _Y enserio, ayuda con el nombre -Corazonrotocensurado-(?) ;-;_**

 ** _ACTUALIZACIÓN 2: 17/01/15._**

 **Me he tomado la molestia de re-editar los** **capítulos, quizás cuando los escribo, pareciera que no tengo mucha coherencia o no tiene sentido.**

 **Los que me han seguido hasta el capitulo 11 lo saben y agradezco en serio, demasiado que sigan esta historia a pesar de todos los errores que tiene.**

 **No estoy cerca de ser buena, pero lo hago por que me gusta, porque quiero y porque me pega la gana de hacerlo.**

 **Así que si no te gusta mi historia o te parece estúpida, ahí esta el botón de retroceso, no la leas.**

 **No me voy a morir porque no tengo a cierto grupo de personas leyendo o no.**

 **Lo hago por gusto, por amor hacia esto.**

 **Buenas noches :)**

 ** _-S :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: **(/EDITADO/)**

Agarre la invitación con fuerza. ¿Era por esto que se fue? ¿Tenía a otra?

— Estaba pensando que podíamos… ¿Kagome? — Soltó la botella de refresco y corrió a mi lado, quitándome la invitación de las manos y leyéndola.

— Ese mal nacido… — Golpeo la mesa y me limpio las lágrimas — Escucha, Kagome… Tu no necesitas nada de ese maldito ¿lo entiendes? No merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas. — Me consoló, solo llore mucho más.

— Necesito ir a esa boda. — Solté, ahora estaba enojada, necesitaba una maldita explicación, aquella que me debía. — ¿Puedo acompañarte?

— No. — Se negó. — Absolutamente no. ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? ¿Qué tal si ese tipo te hace daño?

— No lo hará, él no es así. — Lo defendí.

— Por el amor de dios Kagome, quizás no lo fue cuando eras un juguete para él. — Exclamo — Pero ahora que tienes algo que puede arruinar su reputación y su nuevo matrimonio, no se quedara con las manos limpias. Yo no lo voy a permitir.

— Eso me dolió. — Murmure — Yo fui su primera novia, su primer amor, yo sé que quizás me amo en algún momento, por favor Inu… Necesito saber porque lo hizo.

¡Bien! — Acepto al fin irritado. — Te llevare, con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

— Que seas mi prometida. — Dijo apenado. — En la fiesta, claro. — Miro apenado hacia el otro lado.

¿Su prometida?

— Esta bien, Inu. — Dije convencida. — Seré tu prometida.

 **DOS MESES DESPUES:**

Habían pasado ya dos meses en el cual ya vivía con Inuyasha.

Desde aquel día ya no habíamos vuelto hablar del tema y era como si todo se hubiera olvidado; Inuyasha me había ayudado con el avance de mi embarazo y ahora ya tenía 6 meses en los cuales se me notaba bastante el vientre. Ya casi no sufría mareos ni vómitos y gracias a eso, tenía muchos antojos; de los cuales casi siempre era chocolate y eso hacia que Inu me regañara mucho.

Además, ansiaba demasiado tener a mi bebe en mis brazos al igual que Inuyasha que ya le había arreglado el cuarto y era un mundo color rosa… literal.

La situación con Inu también avanzaba, habíamos tomado algún tipo de rutina y el vivir a su lado era demasiado divertido.  
En las mañanas me levantaba a hacer el desayuno y después de que él se iba me ponía a limpiar la casa; Inuyasha decía que era innecesario pero al yo estar aquí invadiendo su espacio se me hacía que era lo menos que podía hacer yo por él, por las tardes cuando llegaba de trabajar, comíamos y nos poníamos a platicar, jugar a o ver algún juego.  
Las noches con el eran especiales para mí, colocaba alguna película y me dedicaba a observarlo concentrado en ella; Algunas veces me atrapaba observándolo y ambos nos sonrojábamos sin decir nada.

También había algunas tardes en las que no iba a trabajar y me llevaba a pasear por la ciudad, contándome historias o haciéndome reír.  
Me había encariñado demasiado con Inuyasha, que no sabía que haría si algún día lo perdiera.

En algún momento, Kikyo trataba de alejarlo de mí y una vez lo logro, lo emborracho lo suficiente como para acostarse con él y al día siguiente corto toda comunicación con Inu y él no se negó. Ese día me destrozo el corazón y no supe porque, no era nada mío, no tuve por qué reclamarle ese día pero lo hice, el solo me pidió perdón y aunque quisiera, las cosas no han sido igual de fantásticas algunos días.

— Yo lo siento. — Soltó un día. — Fui un estúpido al dejar que Kikyo me controlara así ese día. — Me miro a los ojos. — Te lo comente, porque pensé que me ayudarías a pegarme por lo estúpido que fui pero desde ese día es triste y apenas me diriges la palabra… ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

— No, tú… no hiciste nada malo. — Le solté apenada, odiaba admitir que me consumieron los celos. — Solo me sentí celosa… ¿Ok?

Se echó a reír y me sentí más tonta de lo que ya me sentía.

— Me alegra que mis celos sean de tu agrado. — Le dije de nuevo enojada y estaba a punto de irme cuando me tomo del brazo.

— No, no es eso. — Me miro sonriendo y me perdí una vez más en sus ojos. — Es solo que la idea de que te pongas celosa por algo que ya no vale la pena, me hace muy feliz.

— Eres un tonto. — Me rodeo con sus brazos y yo me deje derretir en ellos, con toda la cara roja.

…

— ¡Te estas enamorando! — Grito un día Sango casi escupiendo su malteada, el contarle todo lo que sentía no fue una buena idea.

— Por supuesto que no. — Hundí más mi cara en el gran sombrero que traía ese día. — Solo siento que Inu brilla más de lo normal en mi cabeza.

— ¡Es amor, querida! — Exclamo eufórica. — ¡Todo coincide! Los celos, las mariposas en el estómago, el que no te lo puedas sacar de la cabeza.

— Quizás sean las hormonas. — Dije — Me niego a que sea amor.

— Y en todo caso… ¿Qué tiene de malo enamorarse del exitoso Inuyasha Tashio? Es guapísimo, ardiente, tiene dinero, éxito y adivina que… ¡ESTA ENAMORADO DE TI, POR DIOS KAGOME! — Grito, al parecer a quien le afectaban las hormonas era a ella.

— Lo sé. — Puse mi cara entre las manos, me odiaba. — Pero es el hermano de "El"

— ¿Y solo por eso ya es intocable? — Dijo tomándole otro sorbo a su malteada. — Yo siento que si en verdad te quiere, no vale de quien sea hermano.

— Bueno… — La imagen de Inu sonriendo me cruzo por la mente y sentí mis mejillas arder. — Quizás y solo quizás, me esté llamando la atención.

-  
 **Holaaaa 3**

 **Perdón por tardar en subir episodio... Me siento mal, y es todo lo que pude escribir. TwT**

 **Si notan algún error, al rato lo corrigo es que enserio me siento de la fregada pero no queria dejarlos sin episodio.**

 **Los quiero. 3**

 **La proxima semana habra especial... Chan chan chan...!**

 **¡La boda de Seshomaru!**

 **Los amo 3**

 **-S :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: La boda 1/2

—¿Estas lista? —Me dijo Inuyasha en la entrada de la iglesia; por fin lo confrontaría… después de tantos meses, estábamos aquí. Agarrados de las manos, esperando a tener el valor de entrar.

Asentí e Inuyasha me tomo por el brazo y entramos, la iglesia estaba repleta de rosas rojas por todas partes y daban una vista hermosa, nos sentamos en una de las bancas y me puse a observar el lugar.

En la entrada de la iglesia había un cartel de bienvenidos escrita en cursiva, reconocí la letra de Seshomaru y ese detalle me enojo. Cuando estábamos haciendo los preparativos de nuestra boda el no quiso saber nada sobre eso. Estaba demasiado ocupado o nunca en la casa como para meterse en ello. Ahora sabía a donde se iba a "trabajar"

El camino hacia el altar tenia rosas rojas en cada esquina de cada banco, había amor en cada detalle. ¿Por qué nunca fue así conmigo?

Me di cuenta que Inuyasha no estaba conmigo, levante mi vista y lo vi con un hombre muy parecido a él, con un traje mega fino, su cabello largo, plateado y los mismos ojos dorados y me percate que era el padre de Inuyasha. Se veía tan poderoso e importante, nunca lo había visto.  
Inuyasha lo saludo con un abrazo y saludo de beso a su madrastra, a ella si la conocía, con un vestido dorado que hacia resaltar su bella y pintada cabellera negra era una copia en mujer de Seshomaru; Tan bonita y tan maldita a la vez.  
Mire hacia mi vientre y rogué porque mi hija no saliera con cabello plateado.

Inuyasha volvió, parecía incómodo y me pude imaginar porque, quizás su padre había preguntado por Kikyo.

—Mira, toma. —Me mostró una rosa que se había robado del camino y reí al ver el camino incompleto.  
—Gracias. —Le sonreí, este hombre siempre me sacaba una sonrisa— Pero quizás las rosas son mis flores menos favoritas por ahora.-Tome la flor y la devolví a su lugar.

—Tienes razón. —Me miro curioso— Eres por mucho más bonita que esa flor.

Me sonroje y voltee la cabeza, últimamente me ponía nerviosa y tenía el corazón a mil.

Y entonces lo vi.

Caminaba hacia el altar y mi corazón se rompió al verlo, Seshomaru.  
Estaba tan guapo como siempre… Alto, con su cabellera plateada incluso más grande que el de Inuyasha y sus fracciones tan finas y tan bellas de su cara, sus ojos dorados miraban impacientes hacia la entrada y tuve que contener las ganas de no ir a golpearlo (O besarlo, que era mucho peor). Vestía un traje negro y traía una rosa tan malditamente típica en el bolsillo del traje.

Inuyasha me tomo de la mano y yo me baje el velo que había traído para no mostrar mi cara. Me había planchado el cabello con tal de que me confundieran con Kikyo y no armarle un drama a Inuyasha.

Y así estaba yo, de luto, viendo como mi antiguo amor se casaba.

La música empezó y una figura alta se posó en la entrada de la iglesia, su vestido blanco y hermoso me impacto hasta que por fin me había dado cuenta…

 _Era mi vestido._

Estaba usando el vestido de bodas que Seshomaru me había dado, me había gustado tanto por lo hermoso que se veía y ahora lo usaba esa… niña.

Mire fijamente a la muchacha, se veía de unos 18 años y su cara no mostraba signos de madures alguna, pero algo que si había visto en ella eran los ojos de amor hacia Seshomaru, ojos con los que yo lo había visto alguna vez.

Estaba furiosa por el vestido y la mano de Inuyasha me detuvo de ir ahí y hacerle una escena.

La boda transcurrió y deje de prestarle atención, venir había sido una mala idea, me sentía mareada y sentí un dolor en mi vientre. Quizás por el estrés.

Oh hija mía, perdóname por ponerte tanto en riesgo a causa de tu estúpido padre.

Separe mi mano de la de Inuyasha y me propuse a salir de ahí, fui hacia la entrada y me cruce con quien menos quería… con Inu no Tashio.

— ¡Kikyo, hija mía! —Inu no Tashio se levantó de su asiento y me abrazo, todavía no se había dado cuenta que no era yo _._ — Me alegro tanto que hubieras asistido con Inuyasha, había empezado a creer que había venido con aquella don nadie de la que me habías platicado. —Eso me había desanimado aún más— ¡Te ves hermosa! Ese vestido con el toque de velo te queda de maravilla. — Solo asentí y sin despedirme me fui.

Llegando a la puerta me dispuse a salir, no sin antes oír el " _Si, acepto"_ de Seshomaru, matando toda esperanza con el.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Primera parte! Mañana subire la otra chan chan chan... :D**


	6. Chapter 6

La boda 2/2

Inuyasha me encontró en el auto, su cara mostraba preocupación y mi cara tampoco ayudaba mucho.  
Cuando salí, me puse a llorar como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, _Ya no era mío_. Quizás nunca lo había sido. Todo el amor que presentí ahí dentro nunca lo había tenido conmigo, quizás nunca me amo, no de hecho… nunca lo hizo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Su cara de preocupación me dolió. Pobre de mí Inu, lo único que hacía era preocuparlo. —Desapareciste de la iglesia y me preocupe ¿Qué paso? ¿Segura que estas bien? ¿La bebe?

Lo abrase como niña pequeña y me puse a llorar, era duro el saber que nunca me amo, que pertenecía a alguien más y sobretodo que era tan tonta que todavía deseaba ser yo la que estuviera con él en el altar y no Rin.

— Nunca me quiso Inuyasha. —lloriquee—: Todo lo que sentí ahí, nunca fue para mí, le dio mi vestido, mi boda, su amor. —Me rodeo con sus brazos y me abrazo tan fuerte que sentí como si todo lo roto se hubiera unido, el pecho de Inu estaba empapado con mis lágrimas y aun así seguía sin soltarme.

— Quizás Kagome… No estamos hechos para el amor. —Me dedico una sonrisa rota, oh Inu…— Pero te prometo, que tú eres igual o más amada que cualquier otra persona, incluso de Rin y ese amor no viene especificamente de Seshomaru. — Mire su cara y no pude ver sus ojos, estaba sonrojado y sin soltarme me dio un beso en la frente y se separó.

— Así que ahora… ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Quieres irte a casa? —Pregunto esperanzado.

— No. —Dije decidida, aquí vamos a matar todo amor que siento por el. — Vamos a la fiesta.

Solo pude oir el suspiro de Inuyasha combinado con el sonido del motor.

La fiesta se ubicó en la mansión del padre de Inuyasha, era una casa enorme con mucha vigilancia, una casa hecha con los mayores lujos de color crema y jardines enormes, nunca había estado aquí.  
Entramos a la fiesta y tampoco cambiaba mucho por afuera, era la típica mansión con un espacio perfecto para un baile, el piso de losa color beige y las paredes pintada de blanco. Me sentía una princesa en un cuento de hadas, lo único triste es que esta vez era yo la hermanastra fea.

Inuyasha tomo mi mano fuertemente y fuimos a donde estaban sus padres, estaban recibiendo a los invitados con una sonrisa más falsa que su hijo y me sentí nerviosa, Inuyasha me presentaría como su prometida frente a ellos y eso me ponía nerviosa.  
Tenía que hablar con Seshomaru, pero eso se dio de esperar cuando Inu saludo con una sonrisa a su padre.

— Inuyasha, hijo mio. —Volvio a abrazarlo como si no lo hubiera visto en décadas, a pesar de que lo había visto hace una hora. Una vez que dejo de abrazar a su hijo poso su mirada en mí y me miro bien por fin. — Oh… Que linda joven.— Me miro como si fuera poca cosa, estaba acostumbrada a que me vieran asi. — ¿Dónde esta Kikyo, Inu? La vi en la iglesia y se veía hermosa.

— Ella no vino, padre. – Dijo Inu aliviado— De hecho… Quiero presentarte a Kagome, mi prometida.

— Espera… ¿Kagome? ¿Qué no eras tu la ex prometida de Seshomaru? –Dijo indignado, aquí viene, me descubrieron.

— Si, la mujer que tu apreciado hijo dejo. — Dijo Inuyasha. — El poco hombre la abandono y ahora, la voy a convertir en mi mujer para que este con alguien que si la quiera.

— ¡Imposible! Tú te vas a casar con Kikyo —Dijo el señor enojado— Necesitas estar con alguien de nuestra clase, no con esta pobretona que solo quiere tu dinero.

— ¡No me importa! Yo la amo, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Mi hermano la dejo sola y… —Casi se le escapa la palabra, que bueno que reacciono a tiempo y no dijo— Y… no me importa lo que pienses…

Salí de ahí, no podía seguir escuchando esta pelea absurda, Inuyasha peleaba por nada y a veces dudaba si seguir dejándolo ayudarme con todo.

Sin saberlo llegue al segundo piso y entre a una habitación vacía, por fin había algo de silencio y podía perderme en mis pensamientos, no sabía donde se encontraba Seshomaru y mucho menos el cómo iba a hablar con él, cerré la puerta.

— Oh, Kikyo, aquí estas… —Esa voz—: Necesitaba que me contaras que paso con mi padre y porque estaba gritando, también Rin te estaba buscando para que la ayudaras con el vestido… ¿Kagome? –Me recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda al escuchar mi nombre saliendo de su voz. — ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

— Hola Seshomaru…—Me voltee, traía el corazón a mil— Yo…

— Contéstame, ¡Qué diablos haces aquí!- Ya no era una pregunta, sino una orden. — Pensé que había quedado claro que no te quería ver a ti y a ese engendro que traes en el estómago, por dios. —Se agarró la cabeza de la frustración— ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¡Dime! ¿Quieres dinero? ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto por qué desaparezcas de mi vida y la de mi esposa y nos dejes en paz?

Estaba herida, dolida, no tanto por mi sino por haber llamado a mi hija engendro y además ofrecerme dinero para botarnos como si fuéramos basura. Yo no conocía a este hombre, mucho menos era el que yo recordaba.

— Yo solo quiero respuestas. —Dije con la voz entre cortada. No llores, no llores. — Me dejaste unas horas antes de nuestra boda… ¿Por qué? Desde cuando estas con Rin… ¡Dime! ¿Por qué te ibas a casar conmigo si no me amabas? ¡Responde! ¿Qué acaso todo lo que pasamos juntos fue una mentira? — A partir de este momento no me importaba perder la dignidad, sentía las lágrimas salir como cascadas.

— ¡Oh! ¿Piensas que te amé? Ja— Se empezó a reír de una manera tan cruel, tan perversa, como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo. —Oh cariño… ¿Tú crees que esa cárcel fue amor? ¡Por favor! Admitámoslo, eres hermosa.

Me agarra de la barbilla y me besa los labios, sus labios tan carnosos poseen mi boca, estoy en el cielo de nuevo, me agarra y me lleva hasta la cama, sigue besándome cuando de repente se vuelve a reír y se levanta.

— Por dios, mírate… Tan fácil y tan sumisa vuelves a mí, como toda una perrita faldera. — Caí en su juego, otra vez… Me levanto de la cama y sin pensarlo le meto una cachetada, este me agarra del brazo y me avienta hasta la pared con mucha fuerza, mi vientre duele… mucho. — ¿Sabes que eras para mí? Un juguete, desde pequeña, siempre atraída hacia a mí y tus padres, oh dios. — Ríe, estoy harta de su risa, quiero salir de ahí… Inu…

— Tus padres te dieron la espalda por unos cuantos fajos de billetes de cien dólares, me vieron como el yerno perfecto e incluso me creyeron cuando fui hacerme el mártir y decirles lo maldita fácil que eras. —No puedo levantarme, sigo llorando y oyendo las palabras de este desgraciado, de repente veo que mi vestido poco a poco se mancha de sangre… Mi bebé. —Oh por dios, ya vas a empezar a sangrar, no manches la alfombra por favor.

— Eres un maldito bastardo. —Dije entrecortada, todo se empieza a poner negro.

— Oh dios, no te empieces a desmayar— Levanta mi mentón y me pega una cachetada, vuelvo a ver su horrible cara y mi cara arde. —Esto apenas comienza…

Mi vientre duele, oh dios, Oh dios, no, no puedo perder a mi bebé. Inuyasha… ¿Dónde estás?

— He de admitir que eras alguien muy interesante, Kagome. —Prosigue, agarra un vaso de vino tinto y se lo bebe— Eras una diosa en la cama y quizás solo por eso te aguantaba, me dabas asco con tanta cursilería y tanta tontería, ¿Quieres un vaso de vino? — Negué con la cabeza, empezaba a tener contracciones muy fuertes y mi vestido ya estaba manchado todo de sangre. — Oh vamos no seas tonta y bebe. —Pone el líquido agridulce en mis labios y me obliga a beberlo. — ¿Verdad que es delicioso? No sé cómo te privaste que… ¿8 meses sin beber?

— Te juro que si pierdo a mi bebé… -Dije con la poca voz que me quedaba, lo mataría… en nombre de mi bebé y mío. —Te…

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Volverás a mi otra vez para que te haga otro? Por favor Kagome, el que te embarazaras fue tu error, gracias a ese monstruo que está muriendo mataste lo nuestro y quizás lo poco que te quería. —Dijo, terminándose toda la botella. — Ya vete de mí vista, tengo una flamante y sexy mujer que si amo, que tiene dinero y que si aceptan mis padres. —Maldito desgraciado. — ¿No te vas? Bueno, igual tengo que irme yo, espero que con esto no me vuelvas a buscar.

Como si los ángeles me hubieran oído, Inuyasha entro y lo primero que hizo al verme fue correr hacia a mí.

— ¿Qué diablos le has hecho, Seshomaru? — La voz de Inuyasha irradiaba ira y odio a su hermano. — ¡Eres acaso un monstruo!

— Inu, querido hermano mío —Rio, llegue a pensar que así se reía en el infierno — Así que, ¿Recoges mis sobras? ¡Qué bien! Me evitas la pena de limpiar.

— Eres un maldito bastardo— Inuyasha corrió hacia Seshomaru y lo golpeo, sin evitarlo y recibió el golpe, rompiendo la copa de cristal en la cara y una parte de ella se le encajo en el ojo.

— ¡ERES UN MALDITO LUNATICO, Inuyasha! —Dijo Seshomaru agarrándose el ojo, su traje blanco ahora estaba rojo a causa de la sangre exagerada que salía de su ojo — ¡Vete! ¡Cásate con ella! ¡Ten a su maldito engendro como si fuera tuyo! Pero… ¿Sabes que? ¡Al final siempre me amara a mí y tú solo serás el plato de segunda mesa!

De repente Rin, que ahora vestía un vestido sencillo entro al cuarto y vio la escena, dio un grito como si fueran a asesinarla y para cuando había caído en cuenta estaba toda la fiesta alrededor de nosotros (Sobre Seshomaru más que nada).

En cambio yo… Ya no sabía sobre mí, mi visión se hacía oscura y solo pensaba en mi bebé… Las contracciones eran realmente dolorosas y el golpe que me había dado en la nuca no me ayudaba mucho a no perder la conciencia.

Inuyasha me tomo en sus brazos y yo grite, me dolía como el demonio… ¡Mi bebe!

— Inuyasha… Sálvala, salva a mi niña…— Y sin más que decir, me deje agarrar por la oscuridad que tanto ansiaba tragarme.

¡ _Kagome!_

 **¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN! -Agregar música macabra y misteriosa-**

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **¡Me entro la inspiración, joder! *-***

 **No pude resistir a ponerlo, así que sufran...**

 **¿Saben que es lo peor? ¡Que no sabrán lo que pasa hasta la otra semana!**

 **Pido perdón por faltas ortográficas, la emoción del momento entiendan :c**

 **¡PIDO NOMBRES PARA LA BEBE, PLIS! D:**

 **¿Y que les pareció Seshomaru? :3 ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron?**

¡ **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

 **LOS AMOOOOO -INSERTECORAZONCITOBONITO-(?)**

 **-S :3**


	7. Chapter 7

_Inuyasha:_

Cargue a Kagome que yacía adolorida en el suelo, poco me importo la mirada de mis padres, de la multitud que estaba rodeando el cuarto; eso era lo mínimo que se merecía el bastardo de mi hermano.

— Inuyasha… Sálvala, salva a mi niña…— Dijo Kagome, suplicándome con la mirada, no, no, no, no iba a perderte otra vez.

— ¡Kagome! — La sacudí, despierta, despierta — ¡Por el amor de dios, alguien llame a una ambulancia! — Grite desesperado.  
— Aquí nadie va a pedir una ambulancia para la tipa esa, será una bendición que se muera. — escupió mi madrastra.

Gruñí por lo bajo y salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude.

 _Por favor Kagome, resiste._

Llegue al carro y la acomode, maneje al hospital lo más rápido que pude hasta que unas enfermeras la colocaron en una camilla y ella desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Me perdí en la enfermiza sala de espera ¿Qué haría ella muriera? ¿y si la bebe muere también? no quería perderla de nuevo, había sufrido tanto por ella y el día en que me dejo criar a esa niña como mía, estaba loco de la felicidad. Me di cuenta que estaba amaneciendo cuando un doctor pregunto:

— _¿_ Parientes de la señorita Kagome? — Pregunto un señor chaparrito, traía lentes grandes y una bata para cirugía.

— Soy solo yo. — Me apresure a decir, traía el corazón a mí.

— La señorita Kagome esta grave, pero ha entrado en modo de parto. Trataremos de estabilizar su estado pero lo más probable es que solo podremos salvar a alguna de las dos. ¿Señor Tashio a quien de las dos quiere salvar? — Ahí estaba, mi mundo se había roto. ¿Sacrificar a Kagome? No podía, no tenía fuerzas, pero… ¿sacrificar a la bebe que tanto queríamos? Ella no tenía la culpa de que su padre no la quisiera, pero conmigo no le faltaría nada, fue el último deseo de Kagome y aunque me partiera el alma, lo iba a cumplir.

— Sálvela a ella, doctor, salve a mi pequeña Hikari. — Dije, el doctor solo asintió y solo pude desmoronarme en la silla.

— _Señor Tashio. — Desperté, me había quedado dormido._

— _¿Qué pasa doctor? — Dije, tenía miedo. El doctor solo bajo la cabeza y negó. No podía ser._

— _Lo lamento. — No, no. — La bebé perdió la vida primero, no pudimos salvarla a tiempo y se ahogó con el cordón umbilical, Kagome perdió la vida poco después. — Lo lamentamos, Señor Tashio_.

 _El mundo se me caia, las había perdido a las dos… a las dos personas que yo amaba._

 _Una mano cálida me sacudió, desperté con una sombra, era una mujer muy bella, traía un gran y hermoso cabello pelirrojo, un vestido claro le caia sobre el cuerpo y solo me miraba con ternura y me dedico una sonrisa muy bella._

— Quizás no sepa por lo que estás pasando, pero se que eres muy fuerte. — Me beso la frente y volví a caer dormido, entonces ¿Era cierto? ¿Ya no estaban?

Sentí una patada muy fuerte que me despertó de golpe, Sango me miro de una manera fulminante y me sobre el golpe. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

— ¿Qué diablos haces dormido cuanto tu hija acaba de nacer y tu "Prometida" esta estable? —´¿eh?

Miroku, mi mejor amigo también me miraba con desaprobación — Eres un mal padre Inu. — Negaba con la cabeza mientras agarraba la mano de Sango. — ¡Ve que estas esperando!

Sin tiempo de contestarles, corrí hasta la habitación de Kagome (Con regaños de 1 doctor y 2 enfermeras) y ahí estaba, la imagen que vi me dio tanto coraje que desee que Seshomaru se muriera.  
Kagome traía moretones en todos lados, una pierna rota, una venda en la cabeza y los labios morados. Estaba seguro que ese maldito no sobreviviría. Pude notar también los vendajes de la cirugía y me pregunte donde estaba ella.  
Me senté en la silla y tome su mano. Estaba fría, toda ella estaba fría y respiraba tan lentamente. Era fuerte, era resistente y me prometí protegerlas a costa de todo.

 ** _KAGOME:_**

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y una luz blanca me deslumbro… ¿Habre muerto?

Un dolor horrible me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, sentía el cuerpo pesado y no podía moverme.  
No pude sentir a mi bebé pateando y cuando pude visualizar bien me encontraba en una habitación blanca y un cuerpo no dejaba de soltarme la mano.

 _Inuyasha…_

Como si lo hubiera despertado levanto su cara y se me quedo mirando.

— ¿Tan mal estoy? — Trate de reír pero dolía, Inu solo me abrazo. Me dolía todo pero no me importo, deje que me abrazara y trate de levantar los brazos para hacer lo mismo. Senti el hombro mojado y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando en silencio.

— No me vuelvas a dejar nunca. — Sonreí y sin dejar de soltarlo acaricie su cabello.

— **Lo prometo, Inu.**

 **Tarde pero seguro xD Disfruteeen! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

4 años después: -Narra Inuyasha-

Estacione mi auto en el estacionamiento del apartamento, la junta se había robado mucho más tiempo de lo que necesitaba y justo lo que necesitaba era llegar tarde.

Agarre la bolsa de regalos del maletero y el gran pastel de oso que había ordenado y entre al elevador, hoy la pequeña Hikari cumplía 4 años. Los mejores 4 años que ella llego a mi vida.

Entre al departamento para encontrarme con la mirada fulminante de mi madre. Izayoi era una mujer que se veía joven a su edad, era fuerte y su mirada lo era por igual; Sacaba los macarrones con queso que tanto le gustaba a la pequeña Haki.

— ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar, Inuyasha Tashio? — Me regaño, me sentí como un niño pequeño y le hice un puchero.

— Perdón, madre. La aburrida junta me robo tiempo de más y no pude salir a tiempo. — Dije Colocando los regalos y poniendo las velas al pastel.

— Tienes suerte de que Sango se llevo a los niños al parque, sino lo hubieras arruinado todo. — Siguió regañándome mientras inflaba los globos — ¿Ya son 4 años?

— Así es. — Sonreí, el tiempo se me va pasando tan rápido junto con esa niña que me había robado el corazón. — Mi princesa se lo merece todo. — Dije mientras miraba las cajas de regalos.

— Es cierto, es una niña maravillosa. — Mi madre sonrió, adoraba a Hikari tanto como yo — ¿No has sabido nada de… ella?

— No. — Dije, estaba acostumbrado a esta sensación de vacío cada vez que alguien la mencionaba. — No sé cómo nos pudo dejar así, se veía tan emocionada como yo de tenerla. — Sentí como de repente empecé a llorar, ya no eran lágrimas a causa de mi amor perdido, eran de coraje, de pensar que se fue egoístamente sin pensar en nosotros. — Hace 4 años que se fue y lamentablemente tengo a su pequeña clon que adoro tanto. — Sonreí lastimado.

Mi madre solo se levantó de la mesa y me dio un gran abrazo, solo le correspondí y llore en su hombro tal cual niño pequeño, como todos los años en los que me permitía ser débil.

— No se cuales hayan sido los motivos para que se fuera. — Dijo mi mamá — Pero sé que quizás ella no los quiso dejar a propósito, te quería y la quería a ella.

— No hay motivos suficientes para dejarla, yo no importaba. — El enojo empezó a volver. — Ella me había roto el corazón tantas veces que ya no me dolía, ojala me lo hubiera hecho a mí, pero no a ella.

— Tienes razón, hijo mío. — Dijo con tono tierno. — Pero Hikari tiene un padre que la adora y no necesita de nadie más para ser feliz. — Me sonrió. — Mereces ser feliz.

Alguien toco la puerta y me levante para abrir, me topé con un oso gigante levantado por unas pequeñas piernas con botas.

— ¿Sabes que ese oso es más grande que tú? — Sonreí ante la escena, la chica que acababa de entrar dejo el oso y me saco la lengua.

— Cállate, por lo menos no llego tarde a la fiesta de mi hija. — Me dio una mirada irónica y me agarro de la camisa para agacharme y me planto un gran beso que me dejo una sonrisa. — Buenas noches, plateadito.

— Buenas noches, Antoniette. — Me abrazo y reí ante su estatura, parecía una niña pequeña ante mí, traía su largo cabello pelirrojo con un moño azul, un vestido sencillo, unas botas largas que hacían juego. — Te ves hermosa.

Antonie solo se sonrojo, me gustaba esta chica; había estado en los momentos que más la necesitaba.

— ¿Dónde está la cumpleañera? —Pregunto cambiando de tema, Antonie adoraba a Hikari y Hikari la adoraba a ella. Había sido su figura materna y le agradecía por eso.

— Ya casi debe de llegar. — Dije — ¿Quieres tomar algo?

— Un café por favor. — Dijo pegándole un moño al oso — Señora Izayoi ¿ya le dije que su hijo es un gran padre? — Miro el lugar — Yo hubiera querido tener una fiesta así en mi infancia. — Mi madre y ella rieron, suspire porque se llevaban bien.

— No lo soy, solo quiero que mi princesa tenga todo. — Dije a la defensiva, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

De repente unas voces se oyeron por el pasillo. Apagamos todo y la puerta se abrió, las luces se prendieron y entre todos gritamos "¡Sorpresa!"

Hikari, que llevaba un vestido color rojo que le había regalado su tía Sango y traía su cabello plateado agarrado en una trenza, grito de la emoción Y corrió a abrazarme.

— Feliz cumpleaños, mi niña. — Dije correspondiendo el abrazo, esos pequeños brazos me agarraron el rostro y me planto un beso en la mejilla.

— Muchas gracias, papi. — Dijo. — Eres el mejor.

— Tú eres la mejor. — Le dije. — Gracias por llegar mi vida en estos 4 años que estas junto a mí. — Le correspondí el beso en la mejilla

— Valla, valla cuanto amor… ¿No hay un abrazo para mí? — Antonie interrumpio el momento y Hikari solo sonrió, se separó de mí y abrazo a Antoniette. — Gracias, Anto.

— Que linda, Feliz cumpleaños hermosa. — Le acaricio la cabeza y Hika solo hizo un gesto de enojo. — Ve a divertirte con tus amigos, aquí cuidare a tu papá. — Me miro y Hikari asintió, dejándonos solos.

— ¿Y no hay amor para mí, Gran papá oso? — Sonreí y la abrace, dándole un gran beso en la frente para bajar a sus labios.

— ¿Inuyasha? — Esa voz, la fiesta se había paralizado al ver a la gran figura que ya hacia parada en mi puerta.

— Kagome… — Dije sin aliento.

Ultimo episodio del año... D: /3

¿Les esta gustando? Ojala que si.

Pasen felices fiestas 3 Feliz año nuevo, feliz navidad, feliz re calentado jajaja xD 3

Gracias por leer mis historias feas. :c 3

Hasta el 2016! 3


	9. Chapter 9

Parada en la puerta estaba la persona por la cual había llorado noches largas sin dormir por 4 años, Kagome miraba la fiesta detenidamente y su mirada se poso en Hikari, quien la miraba de tal manera.

— ¡Hola! — Se acercó Hikari y le entrego un gorrito de fiesta. — Bienvenida a mi fiesta.

— Hikari, mi amor. — Me puse en alerta, el enojo me invadió y me apresure a ponerla atrás de mí. — Ve con tu tía Sango a abrir tus regalos.

— Toma, esto es para ti. — Dijo Kagome entregándole una bolsa que traía en las manos y Hikari inocentemente lo agarro, agradecio y fue a donde Sango, que al igual que yo estaba impactada.

— ¿Vamos tía Sango? — Sango sin seguir viendo a Kagome, saco a Hikari de ahí y volví a mirar a Kagome.

— Inyasha…

— Aquí no Kagome — Le señale la puerta.

Mire a Antoniette, al parece había comprendido todo y con un gesto, le dije que continuara la fiesta, ella solo asintió y salí al pasillo.

Observe a Kagome, se veía más grande, más madura. Se notaba que su vida después de su Hikari le había caído de maravilla y eso me enojo. Abandonando a Hikari solo para conseguir dinero.

— Inuyasha… — Me dijo sin levantar la mirada, no tenia valor.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kagome? — le solté enojado, todo el amor que le tenia se había convertido en rencor. — ¿Por qué de repente vienes y te apareces frente de ella?

— ¡Porque es mi hija! — Me devolvió el grito. — ¡Porque quería verla y ser parte de su vida!— Sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse y sentí que de un momento a otro empezaría a llorar.

— ¿Ahora si quieres ser parte de su vida? Claro… ¡Aquí está tu idiota que puede venir a cuidarte a tu hija para que tú te largues de su vida 4 malditos años sin darle ni un solo centavo! ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste cuando te fuiste? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Que no la querías! Deseabas más tus malditos sueños que cuidar a tu hija. — Me pase de cruel, pero estaba harto de hiciera lo que se le plazca su gana.

— ¡Cometí un error! ¿OK? — Ahora no pudo contener su llanto y comenzó a llorar —Tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para ella… Para ti.

— No me salgas con esa tontería. — me reí para mi mismo, no se porque las personas hacían lo que hacían y vienen a reclamar diciendo que era un error. —El único error no es estar para ella… Por el amor de dios, hiciste lo mismo que Seshomaru hizo contigo, dejaste una maldita nota diciendo que te ibas, me dejaste los papeles de la custodia y no supe nada más de ti… — Ahora el que lloraba era yo, había olvidado lo que se sentía tener esta presión en el pecho. — Te busque por todos lados, por mí, por ella… Y no te importo romperme el corazón, no permitiré que a ella le quieras hacer lo mismo. — Su mirada llorosa me miraba y lamentaba el hecho de que todavía amaba aquellos ojos cafés.

— Yo soy su madre. — Empezó a decir. —Tengo derecho a verla, tiene derecho a estar con sus verdaderos padres.

— Ah… ¿Con que ahora estas con Seshomaru de nuevo? — Dije sorprendido, no pensé que Kagome fuera de esas personas.

— Si… — No sonó tan tranquila, había un tono de miedo en aquella simple palabra, pero su vida no me interesaba.

— Pues dile al pirata de mi hermano que se joda, que él y su ingenua novia no la tendrán de nuevo, no dejare a Hikari con el tarado de mi hermano.

— Debo recordarte que fuiste tú quien le encajo ese pedazo de espejo directo a su ojo. — Sonaba molesta, lo cual me molesto más.

— ¡Para protegerte! ¿Lo recuerdas? — Ahora eran gritos. — El imbécil aquel, por si tu cabeza no se acuerda bien, te hirió. Casi logras morir junto con ella, pero claro… al parecer él fue más importante que tu hija así qué… ¿Qué cambio ahora? ¿Qué acaso no puede procrear otro monstruo con su esposa? O contigo, que al parecer te gusta ser el segundo plato.

— Si soy lo que dices ser, eso es algo que a ti no te importa. — Ahora sonaba molesta — Y si piensas resistirte, tendré que tomar acciones legales para quitártela.

— Pues bien, mama osa te tengo una noticia. —Dije sarcástico. — Yo tengo su custodia… ¿Recuerdas? Tengo los papeles de Adopción y la renuncia a tus derechos como su madre y no solo eso, yo soy quien ha estado velando por ella cada noche durante 4 años.

— No me voy a rendir tan facil. — Dijo Kagome, esto era la guerra.

— Pues ten mucha suerte en eso. — Y sin dejar que dijera nada más entre en el apartamento y cerré la puerta.

Esa noche había acabado con mi tranquilidad, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Kagome me decía… ¿Y si me la quitaba? No tenía derecho, dudaba que alguien pudiera ser tan cruel.

Dejar a una personita en tu casa, mirarla crecer, encariñarse con ella y luego que deseara quitármela.

No lo lograría y si Kagome quería pelea, pelea tendría.

 **¡Feliz año 2016! Yuju!**

 **Por otro año de locuras, fics y prostitutos! uwu**

 **Gracias por leer... :o**

 **¿Que creen que hara Inuyasha ahora?**

 **¿Porque Kagome se fue al lado oscuro? ¿En realidad es tan tonta?**

 **Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaan**

 **¿Que piensan sobre inuyasha reahaciendo su vida? x3**

 **¡LOS QUIEROOO! *A*)9**

 **-S**


	10. Chapter 10

POV Kagome:

Caminaba rápidamente hacia la oficina de mi abogados, necesitaba quitarle la niña a Inuyasha, necesitaba hacerlo por ella. Después de pasar las grandes salas de espera y saludar a la secretaria, me encontré en la oficina de mi abogada. Kagura era una gran abogada, la mejor del país y lo más cercano a una mejor amiga. Lo había perdido todo después de irme, a Inuyasha, a Sango, a ella.

— Sigo diciendo que lo que haces es una estupidez, Kag. —Dijo sin apartar la mirada de los papeles. — No es por ser mala, pero cuando te conocí, me mencionaste que no querías volver a verla. —Ahora me miraba a los ojos, sabía lo que quería hacer así que aparte la mirada. — ¿Acaso el te está volviendo a molestar?

— Seshomaru no tiene nada que ver con esto. — Solté a la defensiva. — Solo dime si puedo recuperarla, sino para buscar un abogado más capaz.

— Oye tranquila, eso me ofende. — Volvió a ver sus papeles mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro, odiaba que fumara pero era un mal hábito de la cual ya estaba acostumbrada.

— Déjame decirte que el caso está difícil, en primera tu firmaste la custodia y tus derechos hacia ella.

— ¿Y no podemos meter una demanda? ¡Es mi hija! Ni siquiera es su padre. — Reclame.

— Lo siento, Kagome. — Dijo mirándome desilusionada. — No tiene tus apellidos, renunciaste a todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella y además no eres parte de su vida. Creo que ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es pedirle a Inuyasha que comparta la custodia.

— ¡Pero...! — Dije alterada, no era posible — El no lo hará, me alejara de su vida y Sesh... — Me calle antes de haber soltado todo.

— ¿Seshomaru que Kagome? — Dijo mirándome fijamente, ella sabía lo que pasaba y no dejaría que supiera más.

— Nada, Kagura. — Agarre mis cosas y me acelere a salir de ahí.

.— Hablare con Inuyasha, te informo si pasa algo.

— Muy bien. — Dijo rendida, sabía que no podía hacerme hablar.

— ¿Sigue en pie lo del sábado?

— Si. — Y sin más salí de ahí.

Llegue al estacionamiento y me quedé mirando a mi carro, era hermoso y era llamativo pero me enfermaba la forma en la que lo había conseguido. Me enfermaba muchas cosas de las cual había hecho durante estos 4 años desde ella pero sabia que al final valdría la pena. Entre al coche y saque mi teléfono, abrí los mensajes y vi un mensaje de Seshomaru.

06/04/16 14:30 PM Seshomaru: ¿Ya has conseguido la custodia?

Le respondí:

06/04/16 15:30 PM Yo: No, al parecer será más difícil arrebatarle la niña a Inuyasha. Llego su mensaje poco después:

06/04/16 15:40 PM Seshomaru:

Eres una inútil. ¿Se supone que es tuya, no?

06/04/16 15:40 PMSeshomaru

Que no se te olvide nuestro trato. Rin desea tenerla ya en la casa.

06/04/16 15:40 PM Yo: Si lo sé. 06/04/16 15:41 PM Seshomaru:

Yo no sé cuál es su capricho, desde que supo que no podemos tener hijos, está obsesionada.

06/04/16 15:42 PM Yo:

Si te la entrego... ¿Nos dejarás en paz?

06/04/16 15:43PM Seshomaru

Ese es el trato.

06/04/16 15:44PM Yo:

Ok, tratare de lograrlo.

06/04/16 16:00 PM Seshomaru:

JAJAJAJAJA Me encanta como eres de estupida, entregando a tu propia hija para evitar de mandar a la carcel a mi hermano. ¿Tú crees que él te perdonará después de lo que harás, de lo que hiciste? Recuerda que tú eres mía, siempre estaré detrás de ti, aunque me entregues a tu engendra. Y si no he mandado al estupido aquel a la carcel es porque me resulta entretenido ver cómo su amor de toda la vida lo traiciona, le quita lo que más ama y se larga. Así que si, te daré tu libertad, no embargare a tus padres y seguirás con el dinero que te he dado a cambio de que me complazcas.

Te quiero en el hotel a las 8:00 pm, necesito desquitarme de los quejidos de Rin. Visto. -

Este es un pequeño especial que les traigo, serán 4 episodios cortos y aclararé lo que pasó en los 4 años desde que Kagome se fue. :3 Será dos por semana.

Los quiero! ¿Les gusta la idea?


	11. Chapter 11

Flashback: 4 años atrás

POV Inuyasha:

Habían pasado un mes desde que Kagome había sido dada de alta.  
La pequeña Hikari había llegado a la casa para alegrarla y mi relación con Kagome mejoraba cada día.  
Era hermosa, más de lo que ya sabia, tenía una sonrisa hermosa y una actitud muy fuerte.  
Nos habíamos convertido de nuevo en muy buenos amigos, incluso mucho más que en el pasado.  
Por las mañanas hacíamos el desayuno juntos para desvelarnos los en la noche con Hikari.  
Hikari también era una niña muy hermosa, cuando se la entregaron a Kagome, esta lloro de felicidad e incluso no le importó que naciera con el pelo plateado, para ella era la más hermosa de todas.

— Bienvenida a mi lado — Eso fue lo que dijo mientas no dejaba de apretarla.

Y aquí estábamos, apoyándola como una familia, unas horas antes de presentar el examen afuera del campus al cual quería entrar.

Kagome no dejaba de mirar su libro, había pasado horas estudiando, se había vestido lo más rápido posible y aún así se veía bonita.

— Me rindo. — Dijo bajando el libro. — No voy a pasar. — Se tapo la cara con las manos y levante su cabeza para que me mirara.

— Tu puedes — Dije —: Te has esforzado mucho por esto, no te vas a rendir ahora.

Kagome nos miro, Hikari estaba dormida bajo las cobijas y yo estaba ahí, acompañándola en un momento de necesidad.

— Son muchos estudiantes. — Dijo, mirando la escuela y a los otros estudiantes que al igual que ella, estaban que se comían el libro. — Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

La campaña sino, indicando a los presentes que era momento del examen, Kagome solo me miro, me dedico una leve sonrisa y entro al salón a presentar.

— Bueno, al parecer solo estamos tú y yo... — Le hable a Hikari, esta que ya se había despertado me miro con aquellos ojos cafés que solo Kagome tenia. — Eres muy parecida a tu mami ¿o no, princesa? — Solo me sonrió — Si, de tal palo tal astilla.

Y salimos de ahí.

Más tarde ese día, Kagome llegó con la noticia de que había sido aceptada, le llamamos a Sango, accedió a cuidar a Hikari y fuimos a celebrar.

La había llevado a un restaurante, no era elegante pero era acogedor y el ambiente era genial. Tenia una pista de baile, billar y una barra.

— ¿Todavía eres buena con el billar? — Le pregunte, ella solo asintió. — Podía derrotarte. — Me reto. — ¿Todavía sigues siendo tan malo?  
— He practicado un poco. ¿Una reta? — Asintió y el juego empezó.

Entre risas, pláticas y alcohol gane el juego 7 veces.

— Es injusto. — Dijo Kagome. — Tu has tenido tiempo de practicar. — Oh vamos, si quisieras me podrías ganar. — Reí, amaba pasar el tiempo así con ella.

— Bueno... — agarró su copa de vino y lo alzó — Brindo por lo buen jugador, padre y hombre que eres. — Bueno... — Brindo por la buena estudiante, madre y una mujer bellísima que eres... Ah si, también por pasar a la universidad.

Kagome se sonrojó, nos acercamos y hicimos el brindis.  
Poco después nuestras risas era lo único que invadía el restaurante.  
Eran las 3 am y Kagome se había emborrachado, era muy divertido oír las cosas que se le ocurrían.

De repente una música lenta empezó y le ofrecí a Kagome bailar.

— No puedo, estoy demasiado borracha para tan siquiera bailar. — Dijo dándole el último trago a la botella. — Vamos, del piso no pasas. — Y sin más la levante y caminamos hacia la pista de baile. La agarre de la cintura y la atraje a mi, evitando que se callera. La música sonaba y sus pasos eran torpes. Y ahí estábamos, solos en la pista con sus brazos rodeándome el cuello y mirándonos como si no existiera nadie más aparte de nosotros.

— Siempre me han gustado tus ojos. — Dijo de repente Kagome agarrándome desprevenido. — Puede que este borracha, pero el sentimiento que tengo hacia a ti no desaparece ni con alcohol. — ¿Qué sentimiento tienes hacia mi, Kag? — Le pregunte, porque si no lo hacía quizás nunca lo sabría. — Hay Inu, Inu, aprovechándose de una pobre mujer embriagada. — Río y me sonroje, era cierto que había tomado la situación. — En cuanto a tu pregunta... No se, desde hace días no he dejado de notar que tienes una sonrisa hermosa, eres un excelente padre para Hikari y que te me haces extremadamente atractivo. Que quizás fui una tonta por no haberme fijado en ti antes y que mañana voy a culpar al alcohol por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

No me dejo hablar cuando noté que me había atraído hacia su cara.

Me estaba besando.

Joder, soy el hombre más feliz.

Y ahí estábamos, dos personas con el corazón roto, bailando, besándonos como si el otro fuera a desaparecer, tratando de repararnos mutuamente.

Salimos del bar y fuimos hacia el departamento. Ayudé a Kagome a bajar y la lleve hacia su habitación.

— Inuyasha... — Kagome me miró cuando la acobijaba, parecía una niña pequeña con sueño. — Te amo.

Sonreí, como adoraba a esta mujer.

— Yo también te amo, pequeña. — Le di un beso en la mejilla. — Como la última vez, como hoy y como siempre. — Ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, amaneció con resaca y no recordaba nada. Quién diría que fui feliz por algunas horas, ella me amaba y por fin, después de tantos años había probado sus labios.

Dos días después, ella se había ido.

¡ **Hola! Esta es la versión de Inuyasha sobre lo qué pasó los últimos días antes de que Kagome se fuera.**

 **Y viéndolo desde su punto de vista es triste. :(**

 **¡Casi 50 comentarios! TwwwwT ❤️**

 **Quizás sean pocos, pero amo tanto que halla personas que se dedican a leer mi historia :'3**

 **¡Los quiero!**


End file.
